The Gift Exchange
by Hustlers
Summary: Christmas a time for love and forgiveness. A nice little holiday inspired oneshot


**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. This is a oneshot for the upcoming holiday. Hope you like it**

The Gift Exchange

Today had been such a great day. She had Toby all to herself as Karen and her father had gone out to the annual work Christmas celebration which meant they stayed out from early afternoon until the following morning. Once they had left Toby and herself had headed to the park. She had obeyed Karen's orders regarding wrapping up warm and wearing hats and gloves much to Tobies initial disappointment although after two hours defending the bridge in the great snowball fight she was sure he changed his mind. They returned home triumphant and built a large snowman in the front garden to defend them from any unseen enemy before finally retreating inside to regain the feeling in their frozen hands and feet with the help of hot chocolate and marshmallows. Toby had a great imagination and Sarah encouraged it, much to Karen's annoyance, she was always telling Sarah that at some point, whether she liked it or not she would have to grow up but at twenty-three that point still hadn't arrived.

The rest of the night saw Sarah proceed to break most of Karen's rules. They had ordered pizza and curled up on the sofa to watch a couple of their favourite Christmas films while eating ice cream out of the tub. This also meant that bed time was two hours later than normal for Toby, but hey it would be Christmas in three days so why not. An exhausted Toby was now fast asleep tucked up in bed and Sarah headed back downstairs to remove all visible evidence of the crime from the living room and kitchen. The process of cleaning was taking slightly longer than needed as Sarah was trying to delay the next thing she had planned for the night. Finally, the place was spotless, all the presents she had purchased where lay under the tree which twinkled away in the corner of the room, all except one. This particular present now sat in her hands. It had been a difficult one, but the tech guys at work had managed to get it ready in time. Working for a digital animation and film company sometimes had its perks, not many but some. Now all she had to do was wrap it and get it delivered.

Sarah turned off all the lights downstairs and made her way to her bedroom. Before entering she peeped in on Toby to find him lay across the bed star style. She gently tucked him back under the covers before heading across the landing to her own room. Closing the door to her room softly she took a seat on her bed facing the old vanity mirror. Taking a deep breath, she called for Hoggle. A few minutes passed and the old dwarf appeared next to her bed.

"You knows I still think this a bad idea little lady"

"Please Hoggle you promised you just have to deliver it and give the message"

"Well I aint happy about it".

"Come on Hoggle it's Christmas after all, time for love and forgiveness and everything"

Slapping his hand over his eyes he let out a groan.

"Fine, fine I'll do it"

Sarah wrapped Hoggle in a big hug.

"Thank you Hoggle".

She handed the wrapped box over to Hoggle along with a small piece of paper.

"Ok, just say what we practised then hand over the parcel and the note"

Hoggle nodded then vanished from her room taking the present and note with him. Sarah let out a sigh, she so hoped this would go well. It had to be worth a try at least. She knew he had been questioning her friends about her life. They had told her how he had reacted when he heard she was on a date. Hopefully she was reading this all right. Well to late now, the gift was on its way. Sarah climbed into bed and snuggled down into the blankets exhausted and more than a bit nervous. As she drifted off to sleep a fresh shower of snow began to fall outside.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJ

Jareth Sat on his throne looking splendid in dark red jacket with waist coat, white poet's shirt, extremely tight grey pants and black boots. He had spent the evening celebrating the winter solstice with his parents and other court members, these celebrations stretched over a few days and he had returned to check that he still had a Kingdom after leaving the goblins alone for some time and also get a little rest He was currently watching a crowd of goblins cheering on a number of chickens who from what he could gather where racing each other although none of them seemed to be moving anywhere. He raised an eyebrow as a rather nervous looking dwarf walked right through the designated race track. He looked over at Jareth.

"Rights before I start I'm just saying this aint my idea absolutely nothing to do with me at all"

Jareth continued to lounge while listening to him babble on.

"Just get on with it Hogswit, the hour is late and my day has been long"

"O its Hoggle and I just the delivery guy"

Jareth sat up right and leaned towards Hoggle.

"Then deliver already" Jareth sneered

Hoggle took a deep breath while trying to steady his nerves. He then held out the parcel and repeated the words Sarah had instructed him to say.

"I've brought you a gift"

Jareth eyes widened slightly as he saw the dwarfs outstretched hand

"What is it" he asked taking the box from him and unwrapping it. Jareth removed the crystal orb from the box delicately his eyebrows now raised higher than before as he starred at the object in his hand. He glanced at Hoggle who quickly passed him the note before rushing from the room. He didn't know what Sarah had written in that note and he didn't want to either. Jareth unfolded the paper and began to read.

 _It's a crystal, nothing more but if you turn it this way, a little diagram showed what way it should be turned, it will show you?_

Jareth found this whole thing very strange indeed, he knew these words h had spoken them often. There was no name on the box other than his own and the note was unsigned. He shrugged his shoulders and lounged back into his throne. Holding the crystal in his gloved hand he began to turn it as instructed. Suddenly the crystal turned white then black and Jareth watched in complete fascination at the images that began to float across its surface.

First there was the blue outline of a Labyrinth on a black background this then faded as a white barn owl flew across the surface. The image then shifted to a young girl walking through said Labyrinth. The next image was said girl and a very attractive looking man if he did say so himself dancing in a ball room. It then showed some very ugly goblins chasing the girl into a castle, then the stairs appeared running in every direction possible, finally it settled on the girl and man facing each other before going black. Jareth was speechless, this little orb had just played out his encounter with Sarah. Then Jareth notice the words in big letters appear on the surface TO BE CONTINUED…

He was just about to throw the damn thing on the floor in annoyance when it changed again, the words displayed changed his mood completely, merry Christmas Jareth, all my love, Sarah. All her love, all of it. Jareth placed the orb on his lap and smiled.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Hoggle was happily spraying fairies outside the southern wall of the Labyrinth silently counting as he went one more and he had beaten his best ever score. A voice behind him made him completely miss his target. Hoggle turned around muttering to himself.

"Hoggle my fine fellow, just the man I am looking for" Jareth grinned

"O it's Ho"

He quickly stopped when he realised the King had got his name right, this was not a good sign. He inwardly groaned, what now.

"As you did such an excellent job of bringing that little gift to me, I have a little something I need delivering myself" Jareth smirked at him.

An hour or so later and Hoggle stood in front of the King with his mouth open and his eyebrows raised high, his right hand held a crystal and his left a letter. He began shaking his head

"The little Lady aint gona be pleased you knows"

"You'll give her that Hoggle or I'll tip you straight into the bog of eternal stench before you can blink"

As he turned and walked away he could hear Jareth's laughter behind him, he silently cursed to himself as the feeling of Deja vu hit him.

jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjssjsjssjsjsjssjsjsjsjsjsjsjssjsjssjsjsjsjsjssjsj

Sarah was busy tidying her room when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned to find Hoggle looking very uncomfortable and fidgeting by the side of the vanity unit. She was slightly surprised to see him as normally the visits where initiated by her. Maybe this is because of my gift she thought. Hoggle continued rubbing his boots on her carpet.

"Rights now listen, I not her because I wants to be, no, I am just following orders, this is nothing to do with me"

Sarah starred at him her mouth open slightly in surprise. Hoggle continued while trying to avoid her gaze.

"Here" he said to Sarah as he threw something that looked like a crystal towards her. She caught it with both hands quite easily then looked back at Hoggle.

"What is it?" she asked

Hoggle groaned and began repeating the words Jareth had ordered him to say.

It's a present"

He really didn't know how he had ended up in the middle of all this but he wanted out right now. Sarah felt her hands tingle as the crystal changed before her eyes. Where once there was a smooth round crystal orb now sat a plump and juicy looking peach. Sarah looked up at Hoggle in total disgust.

"A peach, he has sent me a bloody peach"

Hoggle had tried to warn Jareth that this was a very bad idea. He didn't have to look at Sarah to tell how angry she was he could feel it.

"After I spend months perfecting the perfect gift to show him how I feel he sends me a god damn fucking peach". Sarah was livid

Just as she was about to throw the offending fruit in the nearby trash bin Hoggle stopped her.

"Wait Sarah, I have to give you this also" his voice was a bit shaky

Sarah carefully opened the letter and read the note.

This is a present take just one bite and it will show you your heart's desire".

He seriously had lost it if he thought for one minute she was falling for that trick again. Sarah glared at Hoggle

"This is a joke right; he is watching me right now laughing isn't he."

"Looks I am just the delivery guy, you started all this missy" he paused "Anyways he said to tell you have a little trust and he never uses the same trick twice"

"Anything else" Sarah asked rather annoyed

"Yeah" Hoggle said sounding rather annoyed now himself "He is going to bog me if you refuse".

"Really"

"O just bite it already"

Sarah looked at the offending fruit in her hand, she seriously hated peaches. Ok she should show a little trust and maybe it wouldn't be all bad. She swallowed hard before bring the peach to her lips, closing her eyes she took a large bite before swallowing again. This tasted nothing like the last one, in fact this tasted sweet and delicious. Suddenly she felt the world shift around her, maybe she spoke to soon. As she opened her eyes Sarah found herself stood at the top of an elegant staircase. The jeans and sweat top she had been wearing had been replaced by the most exquisite dress she had ever seen. The fabric felt soft against her skin but clung nicely over her adult curves, it was white with midnight blue gems running along the bodice. She began to walk slowly down the staircase, the crowd in front of her parted and there in all his glory stood The Goblin King his outfit matching perfectly to her own, Sarah just remained motionless watching him walk towards her. He placed his hand around her waist before pulling her closer to him. The music played and they began to dance around the room amongst the other couples. His eyes remained locked onto her hers the whole time, neither of them said a word. The music came to an end and so did the dance. Then very slowly Jareth bent his head down, she could feel his warm breath against her ear as he whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas, MY love"

Then he kissed her.


End file.
